Kaoru Journey
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: I suck at summaries but this is going to be about Kaoru daughter Kaoru Kashino and how her life change quickly, at her aunt Natsume's piano reside.


**I don't know if I'm going to be good writing this, but I'm going to try anyways. I'm Silly or Ash whichever you prefer to all me. Don't judge me that much please.**

* * *

><p>Kaoru Kashino is an average thirteen year old until her parents Makoto Kashino and Ichigo Kashino, send her to go see her aunt Natsume's piano reside. Kaoru inherited her mother sweet tooth for sweets. She has blond hair with dark chestnut highlights and caramel eyes.<p>

She has one older sister name Hikaru Kashino. Her sister has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Hikaru have the same attitude like their father but instead of her parents passion for sweets, she has passion for medical things like her grandparents, who her father's parents. She is three years apart from Kaoru.

They have a little brother name Daniel Kashino. He is nine year old and he has a sweet tooth but not as much as Kaoru and his mother. He likes to bake cakes with his parents, unlike Kaoru he knows a lot about sweet making. He has light brown hair with hazel eyes.

"Onee-chan are you sure you can eat all those cakes?' Daniel asked Kaoru who have at least twenty cakes with her. She glares at him when he asked that scaring him. "Mom and dad, Onee-chan went scary mood! If she eat all those cakes she is going to get fat!" With he uicky hid behind his parents as Kaoru charge towards him.

"Come back here Daniel Atsushi Kashino!" Kaoru yells as she steps closer and a small dark aura goes around her like how her father use to scare her mother. "Come out and face me like a man little boy!" She said making deep scary voice. This made Daniel make a high pitch scream, making Hikaru laugh and knock them both on the head.

"Cut it out you two, we out in public. So be good and act your age." Hikaru said and taking a small bite of her chocolate and strawberry tart that her parents made for her, Kaoru and Daniel.

"Now now you three, no fighting or you all will be grounded!" Makoto said making his three kids to groan because when they get ground they can't do the things they love. "Do i make myself clear?"

"Yes, Dad we understand!" The three said in sync.

"Kaoru finish up with your cakes." Ichigo said making Kaoru mouth water and starts digging in her cakes. Daniel bit his tongue bak so he can't make a comment make him get in trouble. Kaoru stopped eating for a second and look at her parents.

"Mom and dad, did you make this coconut cream kiwi cream tart with a hint of pineapple juice?' She asked, Ichigo and Makoto look at her with a smirk but she didn't catch it.

"No we didn't but we know who did!" They said as one making her look at them with sparkles in her eyes. "But we won't tell you who it is until you answer one question from us." She nods her head for them to continue.

"What's the meaning of sweets means to you!?" Ichigo asked with a grin on her. Kaoru looks at her parents with clueless eyes and starts to think of the answer.

_'What does sweets means to me?' _She begins to think. _'Sweets are snacks that you can eat. Sweets can bring families closer together and put a smile on a person face when the person who makes it, pt their feelings of happiness and enjoyment into it!'_

_"_Wellm what's the answer to that?" Makoto said unpatient. This made his daughter, Kaoru to get nervous and doubting what she thought. "Hurry we don't have all day Kaoru!"

"Don't pressure her, you devil!" Ichigo told and hut him on the chest. "Take your time sweetie!" She smiles at her softly and kindly.

Kaoru nods. "Sweats are something to enjoy with friends and family. They need to have the feelings of love and happiness it by the person who made it! The reason is because with those feelings it can make a person happy!" With that her family looks at her shock a little because that's the most detailed thing they heard her say about sweets. "What did I say something wrong or something?" Her parents grabs her hand and leads her to someone, not before they told Hikaru and Daniel to say put.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter!<strong>


End file.
